Olympus High Boarding School
by mark accardo
Summary: In this story nobody is a demigod they are just regular mortal teens so join the Percy and the gang in finding new friends and having a time of there life's bonfires party's and a little twist.
1. The new school

Ok everybody this is my very first fanfic so go ahead and tell me what you think and what I should change don't worry about being mean I'm a big boy I can take it :D

* * *

Percy P.O.V: WAKE UP ! WAKE UP ! WAKE UP ! my four year old twin siblings Tyson and Ella shouted while jumping up and down on my bed. Ella was a reddish brown haired green eyed girl with a huge imagination and Tyson was a brown haired boy with green eyes and he loved horses just like me. What I said a little bit annoyed. Mommy says that you were supposed to wake up an hour ago cause Grover was going to pick you up later. Bud I don't know why he would want to pick you up cause you are probably heavy. Ok I'm up I'm up come on you little buggers lets go get breakfast. Ok they said.

I was leaning on the wall for what seamed like hours in till finally he pulled up. Hi G-man ,Juniper ,RED (Rachael Elizabeth Dare) hey they all said. lets go I said getting in the car. this is goanna be a long day I thought being the new kid and all.

* * *

cliff hanger mwah ha ha I'm so evil. sorry this chapter was so short I promise the next one will be much longer. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

To howtobecrazzy101 I am now going to use quotations everybody else I have changed some peoples last names like Luke's last name is now Stoll because he has the same godly parent as them.

* * *

Percy P.O.V

Were here **I thought "thanks for the ride G-man" I said "your welcome" he said "you should go get you stuff from the office" Rachael said "ok bye guys" I said "bye" they all said. The school building were light blue and white with columns. weird I thought.**

**(TWIST COMING UP)**

**When I got into the office the secretary a skinny lady with brown hair told me to sit down and that the principal Mr. Brunner would be right out. Then I sat next to a blonde boy with a faint scar running down his face. "Hello I'm Luke Stoll" he said "Hi I'm Percy Jackson". "You must be new here" Luke said "is it that obvious" I said. "No" he said "its just that we don't get very many new students here" "oh so what did you do to end up in here?" I asked "I'm the leader of the Hockey team and I need to get the sign up sheets from the principal Mr. Brunner for tomorrow cause tomorrow is sign up day" Luke said.**

**"Do you have to sign up for something or no?" I asked. "Yes you do but there not all bad except the gardening club" Luke said "why?" I questioned. "Cause I got a black thumb" Luke said while cracking a smile. Just as he was about to say something a balding middle aged man walked up to us and handed Luke something and then said "Luke could you wait here I would like you to give a tour to**

_Ms. Jackson_** here " "Now here are your schedule, room number, locker number, and locker combination". I looked at the one with the room number I was in room number 204 and it said that my roommates names were Bianca Di Angelo and Clarisse La Rue."Thank you" I said to Mr. Brunner then I turned to Luke and said "Lets go".**

Luke P.O.V

**Percy had long black hair and dazzling sea green eyes with long lashes and a slim figure she was wearing a blue t shirt and a jean mini skirt. "where do you want to go first" I asked her. "How about my dorm room" Percy said "sure" I said **

Percy P.O.V

**When we got into her dorm room there were two other girls in it "Hello you must be Clarisse La Rue and Bianca Di Angelo" I said "yes" they said. the first girl stepped forward (she was a brunette with curly hair and she looked Italian) and then she said "you must be Persephone Jackson" "yes and which are you Clarisse or Bianca" I said "I'm Bianca and this is Clarisse" she said stepping to the side to show a red headed girl with brown eyes "sup she said**

* * *

**Cliff hanger mwah ha-ha review please **


	3. Chapter 3

i have decided that I will write the chapters on weekends as school for me has started and I get kinda busy I will be write ing the next chapter tommarow aka 8/18/2013


	4. author note

this story is now up for adoption because i cant figure out what to write if you want this story please send me a message


End file.
